


Morning

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is not a morning person, derek is a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was always a morning person. Stiles was not. They have a system. And it works most mornings. This is not one of those mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me on tumblr by [anon](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/98599903444/i-saw-the-otp-of-morning-person-not-morning-person)

Derek was always a morning person. Stiles was not. It worked surprisingly well for them most days. Derek would get up before or with the sun and go for a run in the preserve, leaving Stiles to sleep in. When he gets back he showers and then makes coffee to get Stiles out of bed. They eat breakfast together and get ready for their days together and they leave together to get to work, Derek to the police station for his shift and Stiles to the bookshop down the road that he works at when he’s not writing his novels. They have a system. And it works most mornings. This is not one of those mornings.

“Stiles you need to get up.” Derek said, hitting his husband again.

Stiles just grunted, shifting under the covers to hide from Derek.

“Stiles get up we need to get going or we’re going to be late.” Derek said firmly. He’d been trying for ten minutes to get Stiles out of bed. They needed to be leaving the house in twenty to get to the wedding in time. “Stiles for god’s sake you are the best man and that means you need to be on time so if you do not get out of bed right now I will go stay with Cora for the next month.”

The covers moved and Stiles’s head appeared, glaring.

“Gooooood morning dearie.” Derek grinned. “Up you get!”

“Fuck you and everything you stand for you fucking asshole.” Stiles growled.

Derek just grinned. “Scott will be very upset if you are late. So get up and get dressed you twat. You can sleep in the car.”

“Go make me coffee.” Stiles ordered.

Derek grinned, knowing he’d won, and left the room. Fifteen minutes later he went back into the room with two cups of coffee in hand to see Stiles’s suit still on the foot of the bed and the lump still under the covers.

“For fuck’s sake Stiles!” He shouted. He stormed over and set the coffee on the nightstand before yanking the covers off the bed, leaving Stiles lying on the bed in just the boxers he’d slept in. Stiles was asleep again but woke as the cold bedroom air hit him.

“What the fuck?” Stiles muttered, blindly groping around for the blankets he couldn’t find. He finally forced his eyes open and looked up at Derek, standing there with a glare on his face and the blanket in one hand. “Shit.”

“We’re gonna be in deep shit if you don’t get your ass up.” Derek said blandly. “Did you forget that Lydia is planning this wedding? And that Scott and Kira gave her full control of you to make sure everything goes to plan and it’s the amazing wedding they want? Because I didn’t. And I’d like to not get stabbed with a stiletto today as I feel that would ruin the moment. So get your lazy ass up and let’s go!”

Stiles groaned but he seemed to finally understand that he needed to get up as he rolled from the bed and got to his feet. “Give me five minutes. I’ll dress in the car.”

Derek nodded and dropped the blankets, pulling Stiles close to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for getting up.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just get the coffee to the car and we can consider it even.”

Derek grinned but pushed Stiles towards the bathroom and grabbed the coffee. “I’m leaving without you if aren’t in the car in five minutes.”

Stiles laughed but went into the bathroom to get ready.

 

Half an hour later Derek parked the Camaro in front of the venue to find Lydia standing out front, glaring at them.

“Blame my husband.” Derek said, getting out of the car with a sigh.

“I do not care whose fault your lateness was.” Lydia said. Her tone was ice. “I care about getting this wedding done. I care about why Stiles’s shirt is inside out and his tie is tied wrong. I care that now I am behind on everything because I had to wait for late asses to get here before I could start getting everyone together. So get your asses inside and get Stiles dressed right before I stab my heel through your balls.”

Derek nodded and hurried to do as she ordered. He may be a wolf while Lydia is a banshee but he knows damn well that if they don’t listen to her she can and will follow through on every threat she delivers. So he got Stiles out of the car, grabbed what they needed, and got them both inside to start getting everything ready for the wedding.

 

Twelve hours later Stiles and Derek stood, arms wrapped around each other, swaying slowly on the dance floor. Scott and Kira were nearby, completely lost in their own little world and Lydia was sitting at the head table with Jackson, looking out over the room with a pleased expression on her face. She’d done an amazing job and everything had gone right.

“We did okay today.” Stiles whispered happily.

Derek chuckled. “If you define fine as getting here late, getting threatened by Lydia, you losing the rings, more threats from Lydia, you tripping down the aisle and landing on Scott’s elderly grandmother and scaring her half to death, and then you embarrassing Scott so much he nearly died of it during your best man speech, then yes, we did fine.”

Stiles grinned. “Well look at the silver lining Sourwolf.”

“And what would that be?”

Stiles grinned wide and leaned in to kiss Derek. He pulled away a bit and whispered against Derek’s lips. “I don’t have to go anywhere tomorrow so I can sleep as late as I’d like.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Well I suppose I’ll get plenty done before you get up then.”

“Exactly. It’s the best of both worlds.”

Derek rolled his eyes and connected their lips again, thankful that Scott and Kira had decided to leave gift and card opening until after they got back from their honeymoon. He did not want to deal with getting Stiles out of bed two days in a row. 


End file.
